Erotic Laces
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: After Sebastian saves Ciel from being sold by the Viscount, he and Ciel switch roles.   Takes place during episode 4, sex scene.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian.**

**This story is a commission from Autocannibalist on Gaiaonline.**

**Please note that like my other sexual works, this is in role play format.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel had been saved from what would have been a horrible experience otherwise. Being tied up, thrown into yet another cage, wrists bound. If not for the contract he had with Sebastian, there would have been no hope of escape. Once again, his demon butler had saved his life, and he highly doubted it would be the last time.<p>

Ciel pushed himself up off the floor by pressing his back against the bars of the cage while Sebastian bent the bars in front of him for exit. He attempted to move his hands to free them, but they were too tightly bound. "You seemed to take your time, Sebastian." He stared at his butler, his hands out so that the man could cut them free.

Sebastian stared at Ciel with a smile, his eyes seductively low as reached into the cell to grab his master's hands, hesitant to cut his wrists loose from their bindings. The more he stared at the male's hands, the more fragile Ciel appeared, his sensitive and luscious skin tempting Sebastian to try wounding it, even slightly if need be. He wished he could settle for a taste, but being that he was Ciel's servant, he buried away his desire and freed Ciel's hands just as he was asked.

"Milord, I was watching you the entire time. Merely seeing you bound excited me, a slight bit."

Ciel's face heated up slightly at Sebastian's confession, making a tsking noise as he brushed his hands off and grabbed onto the bars to remove himself from the cage. "I am sure that it did, Sebastian. After all, you are a demon." He couldn't help but smirk, looking up at the man. He could feel his contract eye burning slightly, probably due to the fact that Sebastian was currently feeling his constraints. He was Sebastian's master, after all.

Ciel looked around himself at the people lying on the floor. At least the butler did a good job at not killing anyone. Many a time, their adventures ended up with a body count. "I suppose we should get going before the authorities are called." He frowned as he pulled down the top of his dress slightly. "I want to get out of this corset as soon as possible."

The demon butler stepped aside, and held a gloved hand up for Ciel to hold onto as he escorted the smaller male away. His eyes looked over Ciel's clothing, mainly to see if it was alright to wear once again. He, personally, thought it was possible... Should the need to wear a disguise arise once again, he'd happily help Ciel into another corset. "I was just thinking that those clothes would be well to be used again... After all, you're being a slave at the time... I liberated you, so would that make me your master?"

Sebastian felt his lips grow a bit dry, so he slid his tongue over them gently in a way that would seem... provocative. He did enjoy seeing his Master embarrassed, for the short moments where the boy's pride was discarded.

Ciel took Sebastian's outstretched hand as he stepped around and over the unconscious people on the floor. He snorted and looked up at Sebastian, reaching up to move the wig's bangs from in front of his eyes. "You know I am your master until I fulfill my wish of revenge, Sebastian." His eyes moved down to the man's lips as his tongue traced them. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes, aware of what the butler was attempting to do. "Don't play games with me," he scowled.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, a smile spread across his lips as his eyes mischievously glanced to an assortment of ropes near the cell Ciel was held in. Surely, his Master couldn't resist him with such a fragile form. "Yes, but since we're on the subject of games," Sebastian paused mid-sentence as he made his way to the ropes, and lifted them in his hands to briefly examine them. "...I'd enjoy our roles being reversed, for an hour or so. I'm certain none of these people would wake up any time soon... And you couldn't do anything to harm me, could you, _Ciel_?"

Ciel watched as Sebastian walked over to the ropes, his suspicions rising. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing. "You seem quite bent on this game of yours, Sebastian." He could easily order the demon to stop, but part of him was intrigued. And part of him was a little curious about the fact that Sebastian's words didn't bother him nearly as much as the Viscount's had. He and his butler have played "games" before, but nothing quite like this. After a few more moments of thought, Ciel let his arms drop to his sides. "Very well then. We'll play your pathetic game." He stepped over to Sebastian, pulling off his hat and letting it drop to the ground.

Sebastian was delighted to finally have Ciel in his hands to do as he pleased with, and he took a moment longer to examine the rope. It was a hemp rope specifically, and several feet long in length... Which was more than enough to tie up Ciel. From Sebastian's knowledge of bondage, the rope was well maintained. Where a new rope would usually still have a rough texture, with small strands that would undoubtedly prick into skin as soft as his master's, the hemp rope was absolutely perfect in every way.

Sebastian himself couldn't have had it any other way, being that a part of him did care for Ciel's safety. For now. "Very good, Milord. Master, if you would please undress yourself? I would rather we not ruin such a fitting attire for you."

Ciel snorted as Sebastian played with his rope, and he shook his head. "I can not unzip the dress by myself, Sebastian." He pulled off his gloves, letting them drop down next to his hat. "And I will need assistance with the corset." He bent over to take off his shoes, moving his toes around afterward. He walked closer to Sebastian and turned around, pulling the hair of the wig around to the front so that the zipper of his dress was easy to get to. He figured he'd leave the wig on, as it was too much of a bother to take off. He glanced behind him, his contract eye glowing. "Unzip me."

"Absolutely, Master." The butler set the bundle of rope over his shoulder so he could free his hands, and he aided his master in removing his clothes, though he lingered to admire Ciel's form. From watching the fabric of the dress fall down the male's body, to tracing along his spine with his gloved fingertips... It was growing obvious he'd developed a subtle infatuation. He'd cared for Ciel so long, he had a knowledge of Ciel's body that seemed to grow deeper and deeper the more he cast his gaze on him.

His hands had already lifted up to the back of the corset, each finger loosening the laces before pulling them apart for the corset to open. "Better?"

Ciel felt his face heat slightly as Sebastian ran the tips of his gloved fingers over his skin, taking so long that it had to be on purpose. He stepped out of the dress and moved away from the man once the corset was opened, letting it slip over his waist and fall to his feet. Picking those two articles of clothing off, he set them down next to his shoes and hat before reaching down and pulling off his female panties, adding that to the pile before his stockings. After he was finished undressing, he turned back to Sebastian and walked over to the man.

The young master never had liked being naked in front of others, though with Sebastian he was quite used to it. He still had the whip and knife marks on his back, along with the seal of a slave that had been branded into him. He covered it with his palm for a moment before letting his hands drop to the side, looking up into his demon's eyes. "Let the games begin."

Sebastian walked around Ciel slowly, his eyes studying the smaller male's body closely as a Master would a member of his livestock. He lowered the ropes from his shoulder to his right hand, and traced along Ciel's ass around his hips before stopping abruptly just below the boy's "length". He chuckled, clearly to tease Ciel about his feminine figure, how it seemed void of every bit of masculinity except just that one part of him... And tightly grabbed the entirety of the male's crotch in his left hand.

"You certainly are a fine specimen," Sebastian said, as his lips drew closer to Ciel's. He brought the distance to a close just to tease Ciel, hoping to give him an arousal so he could make use of the male's member while he bound him.

Ciel felt his breath hitch as Sebastian ran his hand across his body, frowning when the man chuckled. It wasn't his fault he had such a tiny body. He tsked and glanced down at Sebastian's movements, thinking at how he'll probably never grow into adulthood. It was just a matter of time before he completed his revenge and Sebastian took his soul.

The boy gasped as his crotch was grabbed, reaching forward to grab onto Sebastian's blazer with both of his hands. He blushed as the demon moved in to kiss him, pushing up on the tips of his toes in order to get closer. He could feel himself beginning to harden, the pressure of Sebastian's hand stimulating him in a way most others would probably find uncomfortable. "S-Sebastian..."

The butler moved his lips away from Ciel's, an almost smug grin on his expression at his being able to allure Ciel into bending under his will. "Uh-uh-uh... I'm the Master now, Ciel." Sebastian intended to act the part of Master down to the very definition, and he began his show of authority by first denying Ciel of such a pleasantry as affection. "You're underestimating my desire, Ciel... All the time I've spent working for you, for your soul... I would like to satiate myself with this, until that day comes."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler as the man moved away from him, mocking him. He let out a little growl, angry at being treated like the slave he was currently playing. But it was okay; he'd get Sebastian back later on. But for now, he'd have to just quiet down and play the part he was given. So he let himself drop back down on the flat of his feet, no longer leaning up, hoping to catch the demon's lips. "Very well, then." Sebastian could have his fun for now. Until they got back to the manor, that is.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to smile just as the butler's lips did, as they narrowed towards Ciel in reply to his upset demeanor. He'd thought Ciel would retort later on, so he unraveled his rope to begin tying Ciel. He grabbed the boy's arms and pulled them behind him, before wrapping the ropes around his wrists. He tied the first knot just so that it would remain tight, and lifted up the rope to wrap it around the male's body. The way he tied it over the male's form was to form something of a makeshift corset, knowing from experience his Master didn't like the feeling of constraint over his body.

"If you had breasts, this would've been a tad bit better... But I've already made my lord into a lady today, haven't I?" Sebastian chuckled at his small joke, and he formed a noose-like knot just at the center of Ciel's back so that the ropes he bundled around the small male's upper torso could tighten if he so pleased. He gave a sadistic tug with his right hand to test Ciel's response to them, his left rested onto the male's left shoulder.

Ciel kept as still as possible while Sebastian pulled the rope over his body, not being able to help the way that the feel of the soft rope and the cold seeping through the man's gloves turned him on. He of course noticed the pattern his butler was making with the rope, but tried not to say anything about it. He'd vocalize everything later. Although he did frown at Sebastian's words. "I didn't realize you preferred women over males," he mumbled, almost to himself. He'd never seen Sebastian so much as look at a female, so it had never crossed his mind before. He jerked slightly when the demon pulled on the rope, not expecting the ropes to tighten almost painfully. "You don't have to cut off my circulation, _Master_," he growled.

"It'll feel much better when I take your breath away later... Trust me." The butler spoke with a consolatory tone in his voice, though he hardly meant it. He adored the emphasis Ciel placed on the word Master, as full of agitation as it was. With the last of the rope's length, he forced Ciel onto his knees as a physical show of authority, and tied the male's ankles together. He put almost a foot of distance between the bindings around the boy's wrists and ankles before he attached the two together with the last of the rope, and he knelt down to press his hands onto Ciel's thighs. He wanted to make sure his "slave" could sit on his heels while still feeling restraint.

"Could I have tied it a bit better? Or is it perfect," the butler questioned, slowly standing upright to slide his jacket from over his shoulders.

For some reason, Ciel doubted that being deprived of air would feel good. For some reason. He grunted lightly as he was pushed onto his knees, staying still as Sebastian tied his limbs together so that he couldn't move around. When the demon pressed onto his thighs, he let out a small moan from the man's hands being so close to his manhood. He had a feeling he was going to regret every agreeing to this little game. He glared up at Sebastian before snorting. "They're perfect." He watched as the butler began shedding himself of clothing.

Sebastian slowly opened up his clothes, his hands lingering over his body solely to attract Ciel's attention there. He reached down and undid his belt, letting it hang from his loops loosely. "Good... Now, Ciel. I want you to open your mouth wide."

Ciel's eyes were glued to his butler's body as he opened his jacket and shirt, undoing the belt around his waist, squirming in his bindings. He blinked in surprise at Sebastian's orders. "My mouth...?" Hesitantly, he opened his mouth as much as was comfortable, feeling awkward just sitting there with it open.

Sebastian gripped Ciel's hair in his gloved hand, and forced his mouth over his cock. He held the smaller male down over his length, more to smother him into submission than to be excessively forceful... Though with Ciel's mouth being so tight and warm, he was tempted to just outright fuck it.

Ciel couldn't help but yelp as he was suddenly pushed down onto Sebastian's cock. He felt his throat tighten as he gagged, having to pull at his bindings to keep him from throwing up. He glared up at his butler, his eyes watery.

Sebastian pulled his cock's length from down Ciel's throat, and began to thrust his hips against his "servant's" lips. "Didn't say you could look at me with those eyes of yours."

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth as far as possible in order to accommodate Sebastian's cock. In an attempt to get his mind off of the tip hitting the back of his throat every second, his tongue wrapped around the shaft before running along the bottom.

The butler moaned out a chuckle as Ciel's tongue caressed his shaft, his juices coaxed through its length thanks to Ciel's efforts. He released his come over Ciel's tongue, allowing just a portion of what he felt rush out of his cock to be tasted before he held Ciel down over it so the male would have no choice but to swallow it all. "Good boy. Drink it all up..."

His command was more out of a lazy form of tease, since he was positive he couldn't be refused.

Ciel let out a small moan as he felt Sebastian cum on his tongue, tasting the strange juices before he was forced down over the length once more. He coughed once before attempting to swallow quickly, feeling some of it running down his chin. He whimpered lightly after he had swallowed everything, trying to pull back from the demon.

Sebastian removed Ciel from his member with a smile as wide as he could muster. He'd wanted to fuck Ciel's mouth so much over all the time they spent together, that it was a tempting offer to simply keep him bound... But Sebastian knew that much couldn't last. After all, there was a sweeter victory in making Ciel beg for something the butler was more than willing to give.

"I hope you enjoyed it... Because now I want you to beg for me to fuck you."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. The butler knew that no, he hadn't really enjoyed it, and now he was going to embarrass him even more. He snorted before nodding. After this was all over, he would just have to order Sebastian to never speak of this again. Since the demon was his, he'd have to do what he was told. The thought of that made his lips pull up in a small smirk.

"Sebastian... fuck me," he said, not sure of how to beg, since he had never done so before. He frowned slightly before adding a "Please" at the end, making his eyes a bit watery on purpose as he looked up at the demon.

The demon chuckled in response to Ciel's request, and lifted up his right foot to kick Ciel onto his back with just a gentle push. His shoe pressed down on the smaller male's dick, and Sebastian pulled his right hand's glove off slowly as he repeated his command.

"Beg. Me. To. Fuck. You. I didn't believe you meant that~!"

Ciel gasped as he was pushed onto the ground and pressure was put onto his own manhood, which had been neglected up until now, a couple of tears actually running down his face. Though it was a shoe, the pleasure was still there. "Ngh." He lifted his lips slightly to rub against the rubber, biting hit bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "F-fuck me. Please." His eyes shot down to his dick, letting out another moan.

Sebastian laughed his approval at Ciel, before he stroked Ciel's length under his shoe's sole. He applied just enough pressure to give Ciel some enjoyment without intentionally giving him an orgasm. He wanted the feeling to build up, until just the right moment...

"Good boy... Now I'll give you what you want."

Sebastian lifted his foot off of Ciel, and leaned over to pick him up to his feet by the ropes he tied around him, paying no attention to the thought that he might've tightened them just a slight bit more by pulling the "wrong" one... Of course, he meant to tighten them, however.

He bent Ciel over, and lifted up his right index finger to the male's mouth before commanding his master... "Wet my finger up with as much spit as you can."

Another moan left Ciel's mouth as Sebastian rubbed against his dick, tapering off to a whimper as he pulled his foot off. He shivered as he was picked up, the ropes tightening almost painfully around his body. When he was bent over, he stared at the finger for a moment before pulling it into his mouth, sucking on the digit. He kept his eyes on Sebastian's as he swirled the finger around in his mouth before letting go of it.

Once his finger was released, Sebastian flicked his tongue over his knuckle so he could catch a droplet of Ciel's spit as it traveled towards his wrist. With Ciel watching, he'd know the act would arouse him somewhat, since it was something of an indirect kiss... And Ciel must've wanted nothing more than for their lips to touch. _'Perhaps another day, Master...'_, he thought to himself, wishing he could give Ciel that slight comfort...

But today, his Master was his slave, and he wouldn't let Ciel's attachments stand in his way.

He slid his saliva-coated finger between Ciel's mounds, and spread them open for more room with his gloved hand before he moved his finger deeper into the boy's ass. The warmth was enough to make Sebastian crave moving past preparation and simply fucking the male, but he did have some small concern for his threshold for such things... After all, he wanted their "session" together to occur again, sometime soon...

Ciel shifted his weight slightly as his eyes followed Sebastian's tongue as it flicked across his wrist, biting his lower lip. His body tensed as Sebastian pulled the mounds of his ass to the sides, wishing he could grab hold of the demon. His body relaxed a little as the man's finger pushed inside of him, moaning in half-pleasure half-pain. "S-Sebastian..."

"Shh." Sebastian silenced Ciel momentarily, his finger sliding further inside of Ciel before he tightened his other hand around the his Master's dick. "I want you to clench a bit. You won't mind if it hurt slightly, would you?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, panting slightly before shaking his head. He could handle a little pain. He clenched his insides, the muscles in his ass contracting against the probing finger of his butler. He whimpered, leaning his head forward until it bumped into Sebastian's waist.

The Butler's left hand continued to stroke Ciel's length, before it gently clenched his smaller appendages, and applied a light enough pressure to give Ciel more pain. "Move your hips. Roughly," Sebastian said, another digit of his right hand forcing its way inside of Ciel's ass. "You'll be ready after this..."

Ciel cried out as his balls were grabbed, his wrists straining at the bindings. A small hiss tore from his throat, half of him not quite believing that Sebastian would grab such a sensitive area. He fought the urge to glare at the demon, and instead just did as he was told. He let a large breath before moving his hips back against the fingers, moaning. He'd have to get used to the two fingers quickly; there was no doubt that Sebastian was bigger than those two digits.

Sebastian's lips spread into a wide grin, and the butler shook his right hand briefly to help stretch out Ciel's ass slightly. His Master hadn't had much practice in a good while, however, so he would have to let Ciel endure his full length. No need to waste time, since the other servants of Ciel's household would more than likely miss the two. So, he pulled out his fingers with a brief struggle, before his hands moved to his belt to undo it. He slid his pants down slowly, as if to show Ciel what he was going to have to brace himself for, and he freed his dick from beneath all the fabric of his clothes.

The boy groaned as the fingers pulled out of his ass, pushing back in an attempt to get them to come back. His breath came out sharply, his own small member erect. When Sebastian pulled down his pants, he let out a long moan at just the thought. They didn't have long, so Ciel leaned himself forward again, his chin settling right above the base of the demon's cock. "I want you," he whispered, his voice barely more than an exhalation of breath. Even so, he knew Sebastian had heard him. His pink tongue flickered out to lap at his naval, looking up at the man.

The Butler reached down to Ciel's arms, and lifted the bound male up by the torso before he raised him high enough to set his legs over his shoulders. He lowered Ciel just enough for the male's ass to level with his own dick, and held Ciel close as he thrust his cock between his Master's supple mounds.

Ciel through his head back as Sebastian trust into him, tears springing to his eyes. He was uncomfortable in the position they were in, but it didn't much matter how he felt about it. Tears spilled over his face as he forced himself to relax, his body opening up to Sebastian. When the pain started to ebb away, he moved in an attempt to press himself down on the demon's cock, moaning. "Nnn. Sebastian..."

Sebastian's cock reached deep inside of Ciel, and not even the Butler could resist the pleasure he felt from Ciel's ass completely enveloping his dick in its warmth, and the pressure that gradually accommodated his length. His hands held Ciel upright, and gripped at the ropes he'd tied around his master's small and thin figure to tighten them a bit more so that their weaving would bruise his skin slightly. After a moment of enjoyment from his inflicting that bit of pain on Ciel, one of his hands pulled at a strand of the rope, and the whole binding unraveled perfectly before falling to the ground.

"I know how much you like to hold me when I fuck you."

Ciel hadn't even felt the tightening on the ropes around his body, his mind was so concentrated on the pleasure that Sebastian was giving him. However, reality surfaced just in time for him to notice the demon cutting the bindings, and he happily pushed his head forward to nuzzle the side of the man's neck for a moment. Now that he was no longer tied up, he reached his arms up in order to wrap around Sebastian's neck, straining to lean his head forward as far as he could.

He moaned and moved around, trying to get his small body in just the right place so that he could get Sebastian further into him. When the tip of the man's cock hit the spot inside of him, he was suddenly blinded, throwing his head back in a cry. "So c-close," he moaned, his breath coming out in heavy gasps.

Sebastian felt himself hit Ciel's prostate as well, and moved his hands down to the boy's waist so he could guide Ciel's hips over his cock as he pounded his length inside of him. His tongue slid over Ciel's neck, before his lips touched down on the faint trail of saliva he'd left behind, and he sucked at the skin to leave another mark there from the passion. "You won't be able to explain this well to anyone, will you Master~?"

Ciel's hands grabbed at Sebastian's hair as his neck was played with, his head falling to the side in order to give the man more room. His body began shaking, his orgasm coming near. He barely registered the demon's comment, and he shook his head. "Don't care," he gasped out, the gasp turning into a cry as he came. His ass clenched around Sebastian's cock, almost forcefully stopping the thrusts, he was so tight. His entire body shook, both of their stomachs covered with his sperm.

The Butler hadn't even glanced down as his cock was held, the overwhelming pressure coaxing his shaft into a large release. His cum burst from his tip, and he felt the warm juices fill up Ciel's ass... Though, he was slightly surprised as the same juices coated his stomach. Sebastian sighed deeply, relief flowing from his dick as he raised a hand up to Ciel's hair so he could pull the male eyes face-to-face with his own. His lips spread into the same, almost taunting smile as Ciel would be familiar with...

And he pressed them together with Ciel's own, in their very first kiss.

Ciel couldn't help but let out a small groan as he was filled up, glancing down between them to where they were connected. He blinked in silent surprised as Sebastian grabbed his hair and pulled them close, letting out a shocked noise as the demon kissed him. It only took him a moment to close his eyes and kiss his butler back, though he pulled away soon after. His body still hot and his breath still coming out in pants, he shook his head. "We should go now," he mumbled, aware of the fact that the police would probably be there any moment. Ciel, tired, lied his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I order you to take me home, Sebastian." He barely finished before he fell asleep.

Sebastian waited a brief moment before he readjusted Ciel so he could continue carrying the male. His free hand fixed his uniform, Ciel's sperm sticking his shirt to his stomach. He wasn't at all too concerned, but he simply used his own jacket to cover up his charge, and picked up Ciel's discarded outfit before he walked away. The Butler paused, and turned his head to glance down at the rope he'd used earlier before chuckling lightly.

He took Ciel home, with the rope in hand.


End file.
